


World of Nen Meets Number One Knucklehead Ninja

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Series: Nen Using Blonde Ninja [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: De-aged Naruto, Dimension Travel - Naruto Only, Genius Naruto Uzumaki, M/M, Naruto gains Nen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Only survivor of the Jubi Attack, last human of the Elemental Nations... Until he goes to this strange Earth with Nen users.Now, Naruto will live again, albeit going on adventures unlike and like those he has been on.





	World of Nen Meets Number One Knucklehead Ninja

Konoha Rubble

* * *

Naruto tears up as he finishes burying the dead. In the 30 year war, one that destroyed his world, several things happened.

He was tortured by Orochimaru, experimented on to see how many bloodline limits a human could hold. The snake was ultimately killed by Naruto's raw chakra exploding outward. The man's research was known to Naruto, the man explained each test before performing it, claiming it would turn him into a super soldier strong enough to save his people. Naruto knew he did it just for his own enjoyment. They trained him as well, using a shock collar to knock him unconscious when he refused to listen. That lasted 4 years of the time near the beginning of the war.

There was a lot of death of his friends and peers as well. The last to die were the Kage of the villages. They fought hard and long, just enough that Naruto could destroy Madara and the resurrected Sasuke. Sasuke had left him his eyes after the war, they had eventually turned into Rinnegan in his eye sockets. The nine biju and the now baby Jubi are all the other lifeforms left in this world.

A tear slides down his cheek. Suddenly, he lets a eerie, hollow, howl out of his lungs, as he collapses into the dirt. Even the Jubi shudders at the horrid feeling she gets from that one sound, just as the other biju do. What none of them expect is for the Jubi to crawl over and merge with the blond ninja, essentially giving him huge amounts of chakra, while withholding from giving him tails, instead giving him different abilities, like flight, that nobody else had together. He could shoot lava bullets, create crystals, grow houses, had an exoskeleton under over his skin like armor in some places, and he had the Uzumaki inheritance of chakra chains and healing bite. Within seconds of completing her changes in his body she no longer exists.

The biju realized why she did such, he was an outstanding jewel, one none of the other humans could ever hope to understand here. The biju seal themselves into Naruto's stomach before taking control of his body, one at a time, and gathering every single thing left of the ninja nations. Everything from supplies to weapons and anything necessary is gathered before he wakes. Then, with their energy low, the nine came together to send themselves, and Naruto, to a different dimension while shifting his clothes to a perfect size.

They passed out as Naruto thudded into someone's garden.

* * *

Mito's House: The Garden out Front

Mito's Point of View

* * *

Mito, Gon's mother and aunt, stands looking over her garden, just having finished decorating before she sighs. Today seems like a wonderful day, like something good is going to happen or show up. Because of that feeling she decided to get her gardening done. Turning around she notices a shadow getting smaller over her garden. Lookin up she sees a blur before-

CRASH!

Coughing the dust and dirt out of her lungs she sees Gon rush out of the house. "Mito?!" Opening her watering and painful eyes she gasps. A bloodied form lays in the middle of her rose bush. A youth the same age as Gon, who seems to be bleeding some. She rushes forward with Gon next to her.

After feeling for his pulse she frowns at the strength of his vitality, _'Odd, he seems perfectly healthy other than the scraps and bruises.'_

"Aunt Mito, who is he?" Gon carefully begins prying the rose bush away from the youth earning a groan of pain before the youth sits up. He spits a rose out earning a laugh from Gon. "Hey, You landed in my Aunt Mito's garden, aren't you going to apologize for eating her roses?" The blond boy with long shaggy hair looks up at him in surprise before his eyes glaze over. The youth stands before a pair of scissors appear and he trims the limp bush. Seconds later and he places his hands on the ground, near the roots. Within seconds the plant is in full bloom, hundreds of dazzling roses hanging strongly from the vibrant plant.

"YOU CHANGED THE GARDEN?!" Mito looks around, instantly noticing how her garden is very colorful, vibrant and full of life. Several squirrels are now playing in her yard, next to the notably taller Cherry Blossom tree.

"Why thank you young man. Now I will certainly win the Gardening award." He turns toward her before shifting a little as his stomach growls. His face turns red at the sound before a large scroll hits his head and he catches it before it can hit the roses again.

"Gomen..." Naruto turns bright pink before looking up at the sky with widening eyes.

His eyes glass over for a moment before Gon starts tugging at his hand. "I'm Gon, since you made Aunt Mito's Garden first class instead of simply repairing it we owe you a meal!" Naruto smiles at the happy little guy. Naruto flushes in embarrassment as he looks at Mito as Gon hurries to get some instant food for them. Mito smiles as she places her gardening supplies in the old shack. Naruto seems to notice the tiny building and sighs at the kitchen table before realizing he would have been in trouble if they had been anyone else.

* * *

 Naruto's Point of View

* * *

Turning toward Gon as he sets the plate in front of him he smiles. "Gon?" The hyper boy looks up from where he heated up leftovers and is now cleaning. "Does that shack need to be repaired?" Gon wrinkles his nose.

"Aunt Mito won't let me near it due to the hazards. Can you fix it too?" Gon looks hopeful as Naruto stands and makes his way over to the shack. Mito turns toward him before Gon rushes out of the house with a Gazebo blueprint. "Granny has been wanting one of these gazebo buildings. Last time she picked this one!" Naruto hums before sending a mental prod at his tenants. Kurama is the only one awake.

 **"Transfer me some of your chakra and I'll do it."** Naruto instantly starts funneling chakra and after several seconds Naruto's eyes turn red. **"Naruto says you want this built, correct human?"** He looks at the woman, who is now startled at the change of his eyes.

"Why can't Naruto do it? Is he your human side?" Mito quickly hampers Gon's questions. A little fear is in her eyes at the way Kurama stares at Gon.

 **"I'll tell you a story, a story about Naruto's life. I owe you that at least for not turning us over to the authorities, they would have a field day with us."** Gon smiles at him as Kurama walks toward the front of the house, going around the flower bushes.

"Eh?" Mito stares at him as he looks over the house. "Excuse me, but what are you doing? I thought you were making the Gazebo?" Kurama turns toward her with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Do you want it to look like a sore thumb or something that goes with the house in design?"** Mito flushes as Gon trails after Kurama. Kurama instantly begins telling them the story of the Number One Knucklehead Ninja.

"That sounds... cool near the end but why did they hate him at first?" Gon asks him as Kurama finishes repairing the different buildings on the docks.

 **"It was because of me, I am a demon sealed into him to prevent total destruction. I'd just rather take a nap anyways. Naruto's coming back to awareness now."** Before Gon can ask, and to the surprise of a few sailors, his eyes turn blue. A guy instantly gives him more jenny dollar bills.

"Kurama said that I owed you this. I had him do some repair jobs and he actually did a little more than needed. You also have a lot of money now. You even repaired a few sailing boats after looking at blueprints." Naruto flushes at the positive attention from the townsfolk at the 'deeds of his tenant' and a few are quite awed at him, especially the younger ones.

"Kurama can be a nice furball when he wants to be." Snoring comes from said furball in his mind as Gon hugs him suddenly, earning a flinch. Naruto slowly returns the hug, almost wary of being hit.

* * *

2 Years Later

* * *

"Naruto why do you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asks from aboard the ship as the crew gets ready to leave. Naruto looks at him like he is dumb while the boy stares at Kubikiri Hocho, Zabuza's old sword.

"For one, I think it is awesome, and I can't exactly let you become one without me. Also, back home I used to go on missions like those Hunters have and if the License really gets you anywhere free then it is likely that I can get into some rare libraries to learn about the strange energy Kurama activated in us." Gon nods, last year, when Kurama went to try sage mode with Naruto he discovered the strange energy before analyzing it. He even got Gon to training his energy by meditation and even guided them through exercises after activating it in both of them.

"Strange energy, you say?" Naruto nods to the captain after Gon jumps at his sudden appearance.

Naruto looks at him, he is a little scruffy looking, though that may be sailors in general, and he has a 'warm' aura. "Yeah, we discovered it with the help of a friend. I am totally going to use it to my best ability on what is right, fair, and on training the ability." Naruto freezes as Gon's aura spikes briefly.

"Gon, what did you do?" Gon tilts his head in confusion. "Your energy spiked when you said that! Such things could pose a problem if we don't know why they happen. It could also endanger your life!"

"He gave a 'vow' as it is called for his Nen to react to those requirements. Should he do what he believes is right, like defending the country, his power will increase during that fight. Should he do something contrary his power will deplete. Now you two might want to follow me briefly." Naruto nods before making a clone to sniff out anything suspicious. Gon laughs causing Naruto to turn and see awed Sailors. Naruto simply gives them a cheeky grin before continuing after the captain.

After a few minutes they are in the captain's quarter's where they are quickly handed a brief book for both of them. "You two might want to read those copies of those books. As your friend mentioned, this stuff can get you killed if it is mishandled. Therefore I am going to ensure that neither of you miss the context, there will be a test near the end of the ride and I will be asking random questions to make sure you understand the threat level." Gon nods curtly, already knowing that backing out is not an option. They both settle down to ride the waves out.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Naruto sighs as his clone finally pops giving him information on his rescue achievement with one of the sailors, Leorio and Kurapika. Naruto briefly senses them both approaching him and pauses in his step next to Gon. Leorio seems more friendly with Kurapika and vice versa. "You two children learn to act as adults yet?" They both turn a vivid pink earning laugh from Gon.

"They aren't children!"

Naruto rolls his eyes, "How a person acts says a lot about them." They scowl at him. "But also know this, they, while initially acting unwise, saved a life when others wouldn't or couldn't. Thus they are very good people. They both put their hearts into their words, speaking with honesty and feeling, and eventually they both saw a spark of themselves mirrored, else they wouldn't have apologized for former insults." They both blink at him surprised. "However, this shows a more youthful thought process thus they are btween 16-21 years old."

Leorio instantly hugs him. "You are the first person to have actually guessed my age in the correct spectrum!" Naruto pats his head before tugging him along. "Come on Kurapika!"

Leorio yells as he obediently follows the two of them. The blond boy chuckles as he starts trailing after them. Before they get off the boat the captain slips a note to Naruto. He nods before handing it to Gon. The other two peek over his shoulder. They both instantly look around before their sight falls on an old pine tree larger than those around it. "Weird."

"Captain wouldn't lie, especially to favorites like us. At least, he held disdain for the other passengers." Naruto says before the others nod. Gon hands Naruto the paper, which he tosses into the air and engulfs in flames. The other two jump before Naruto decides to do something funny. Poking at his now fully powered Tenants he gets a collective response of sleepy hellos.

 _'Guys, is there anyway I can create five riding beasts?'_ The fox grumbles before taking control of him. Opening his eyes he sees Kurapika's eyes widen. After several seconds five gryphons are in front of them. _'Thanks!'_ Kurama gives a suddenly sleepy yawn before bundling up to sleep again. "Come on guys, we need to hurry, as long as the applicants have been coming here it is liable that the exam is near starting time." They gasp before both Kurapika and Leorio hop onto a gryphon. "Gon, we will ride together, I don't trust you not to wiggle too much. The two others are for guards. Each of us gets to name one. I have a feeling we will get another friend soon." Gon quickly gets on one with Naruto's help before they are racing off toward the place. Naruto knows they don't have time to learn how to fly.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

Naruto sighs as his babies slow down for some reason. "What is wrong Coco?" Gon asks. The one they are riding is named Coco by Gon due to his chocolate coloring.

"Coco knows there be people purposefully hiding. This might be bad." Gon gasps at Coco's speech with equally stunned Kurapika and Leorio.

"Good job on detection, we just have to go until we get to the right place." Leorio coughs as Naruto looks beyond them where a rolling wagon with props is at.

"Exciting..." Naruto barely hears. "Exciting..." Gon is starting to get worried about her. "TIME FOR THE EXCITING MULTIPLE CHOICE QUIZ!" Leorio gapes at her.

"I'll answer this one, I'm pretty sure these people are a part of the 'pre-exam' to decide who is worthy of the exam." The old woman simply nods to him.

"Very well, the question is..." The crow caws a eerie sound. "Your Mother and your Lover are both captured and will be killed. Who do you rescue, One for mother two for lover. One and Two are the only answers allowed to be said. You have five seconds."

Naruto rolls his eyes before sitting on the ground cheerfully before drawing a signal on the ground, both signals mark the answers for both answers as wrong."

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"Time is up." The woman says.

"Gah! Stupid test if you ask me." Naruto says cheerfully. The woman blinks. "I'd take Gon and go rescue my mother while Kurapika and Leorio went to save my lover. Or vice versa with the duo team targets." The hag manages a laugh as Naruto notices Gon thinking heavily. "GON!" The boy looks up at him with sad eyes.

"The correct answer is two of us rescue each target, cause we will be friends for life!" Gon instantly brightens at the thought, almost like he had been worried about the answer.

"That sounds so~ much better." Kurapika and Leorio chuckle at Gon's addictive, adorable behavior.

The doors the wagon came from open and the four of them see a long tunnel. “That tunnel has a shortcut leading directly to the Pine Tree. Be warned that there will be a little outdoors to traverse before you reach the tree. At the base of a tree is a house where the guides to the exam live.” The nod before Gon and the team get back on their Gryphons.

* * *

One Hour Later

* * *

Gon sighs as he stretches his legs again, the house sits in front of them with an eerie silence. “Don’t dismount, Gon. Kurapika, stay, Leorio, you are the oldest, can you open the door and look inside?” Leorio nods before dismounting and heading towards the steps. A scream comes from inside causing Leorio to rip the door open as he arrives. A blur shoots out of the house away from them and Naruto senses only one being in there.

“Go, I need to save this guy’s life.” Leorio says as they begin chasing the monster and they realize something. Hostage…

“Kurapika! He has a hostage, Me and Gon will be fine with the Gryphons to go ahead. However, you keep one with you to check on the girl, and one of you please go back to guard Leorio and the guy he spoke of.” One branches off and turns around while three hurries faster. Suddenly Gon leaps up and smacks the creature with his fishing pole causing him to drop the girl he holds. After several seconds Naruto senses where the beast is leading them, off a cliff. Seeing Gon being carried after him he smiles at the lack of harm done to him. Dodging to the right subconsciously he manages to catch another attacking creature and wring its arm.

"GAH!" Naruto feels its arm strain as it nears its breaking point. Suddenly the male one, which they had been following, pauses to look at his spouse. Naruto leaps forward, instantly tying them together before they chuckle.

"Thank you misses, for making your husband stall long enough to be caught." They begin laughing louder as they whisper with each other.

* * *

Kurapika and Leorio look calmly at them with the couple smiling brightly at them, from next to Leorio and Kurapika. Naruto smirks as he knew they were tests. "Hey you four examiners, maybe letting a little more aggression might have made it seem like a real threat. You didn't have the right aura." Naruto comments before slashing through the restraints using temporary claws.

After several minutes of speaking briefly the four of them agree. "You four passed our exam! We will guide you to the real examination site." Naruto hears Gon whoop in happiness before he realizes something.

"My Gryphons can't fly yet." The examiners sigh before a two hour course is given to the gryphons.

* * *

Naruto looks around the tunnel as he and his squad of Gryphons exit the elevator. Going over to Gon and the gang he sees Gon spitting out a cola handed to him by a old guy. "Can I have one?"  Naruto asks before he is instantly given one. Sniffing the contained he takes a sip. "So why were you trying to poison us?" His gryphons squawk as they glare at the guy.

"That's not nice. And why are you drinking that anyway?" Leorio asks with panic.

"Poison Immunity Training was easy to pass. I'm sure a handful of others have been given the same training, including the white haired kid." the kid comes over to them and Naruto smiles at the blue eyed assassin.

"I'm Gon, this is Naruto, Leorio and Kurapika!" Naruto clears his throat.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Kurapickle." Gon laughs as Naruto's fellow blond swats at him. The white haired kid also grins.

"I'm Killua." Naruto spits his coke out before coughing roughly.

"What is it, Naruto?" Gon asks as Naruto slowly starts inhaling properly.

"I'm assuming that it is the english word _Killer_ and _kill_ which translates as Kiru and Kira but are generally said with an 'L' sound for the R." Killua gives a amused grin.

"Aren't you a genius." He says sarcastically.

"Dude, I'm not the guy that reeks of blood and death thank you very much." Killua starts laughing at him.

"So _that_ is what I smell." Gon says. "Smells somewhat like a burnt flesh." Naruto sighs before turning toward him.

"It is from electrical burns." Gon wrinkles his nose before turning toward Killua.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Killua's eyes widen in surprise. As the others look worried before Killua smiles at them kindly.

"I am fine, I was training for electric torture." The others scowl besides Gon and Naruto.

"Cool, I'd scream but I'd be alright. And no, you can't Gon." Gon pouts before Kurapika and Leorio start Fretting over Killua. KIllua stiffens as Coco sniffs him before he turns and freezes.

"Coco, down." Coco plops onto the ground as he continues sniffing Killua. "That's not what I meant." Gon says with amusement. Coco purrs at him before nudging Killua's foot playfully.

RING!

A noise starts coming from the other side of the wall opposite of the elevator. Naruto grins, knowing that the exam is starting.


End file.
